rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Medusa
Category:Ark of Boccob Category:Creatures Category:Monstrous Humanoids They told me to be respectful to her, as respectful as one would be to the Caliph, so naturally I averted my eyes as I stepped through the archway... I offered my gift, a bracelet that I had crarved of driftwood and set with pearls, cupping the item in my palms and steeling myself - for I could hear up ahead the hissing of many snakes - knowing that if I ran I would never make it to daylight. "What do you wish of me?" a woman whispered in the shadows, and such was the musical nature of the voice that I imagined the form that went with the voice was as beautiful and dusky as any of the Caliph's wives. "I come to beg for you to grant my family a good catch this season, of many fish," I said, in as strong and clear a voice as I could muster, "I offer you this gift in exchange." In the corner of my vision I saw her step forward and take the bracelet, but although her shape was curvy and pleasing to the eye, her hand (which I saw clearly) was covered in dark scales the color of graphite, and her fingers were tipped with curved claws... from "The Harbor Witch" =Description= Medusae are largely feared and respected by the common public, not only for their writhing mass of serpents for hair and their petrifying gaze, but also for their venomous bite and knowledge of potion-brewing. Medusae are able to suppress their deadly gaze at will, but this control may slip in moments of rage or other strong emotion. Common Medusae Common medusae are largely humanoid, and vary in appearance from nearly human with snaky hair to quite monstrous, covered all over with scales and possessing hooked claws on their fingers and toes. All common medusae are quite shapely, possessing the muscular build common to snakes, and they use their pleasing silhouette to alternatively lure human prey or attract a mate. Common medusae are readily able to mate with humans, and the young are usually full medusae as well. In rare cases half-medusae are born, which may have a blend of human and medusa features but not always the ability to control them. Queen Medusae Queen medusae are frightening to behold, huge and hateful serpents with a humanoid female upper half but a serpentine lower half that may grow to be up to twenty feet long. They are covered in armored scales as hard as steel, and their bite is nearly always fatal. Queen medusae tend to be powerful sorceresses, casting illusions to befuddle intruders and hide their true nature until it is too late. Maedars Maedars, the masculine counterpart to medusae, are very rare. Like medusae, they tend to be well-muscled and covered with scales, but they are utterly hairless. Instead of a petrifying gaze, however, maedars possess the reverse - a gaze that can turn stone to flesh. Medusae that have found a maedar mate tend to be fiercely protective of their prize, not even allowing other medusae near. Medusa/maedar matings sometimes result in male offspring; one out of eight eggs in such a clutch will hatch into a maedar.